


Friends Will Be Friends

by coldfusion9797



Series: For The Fans [6]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 18:16:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18320666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldfusion9797/pseuds/coldfusion9797
Summary: Family should hear it first. Joe and Ben tell Gwil and Rami.





	Friends Will Be Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laminy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laminy/gifts), [HazelGraceLancaster394](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelGraceLancaster394/gifts).



> Because I watched Joe's speech about Rami at the Santa Barbara International Film Festival, and man, the feels... I lost my shit and cried like a baby. What a beautiful friendship.
> 
> (Also, I finally posted the second part of Somebody To Love. Maybe go read that first before you read this one.)

It's not that they don't trust Chris, it's just that secrets have a way of escaping once they go beyond the source, and they would hate for Rami and Gwil to hear it from anyone else.

Rami's gonna be in town tomorrow, they're all going to dinner, but Gwil is still in the UK. 

"He doesn't get to hear it in person, so we should tell him first."

"Sure," Ben agrees, hitting call, then grinning. "He's gonna be so jealous."

"And rightly so," Joe preens. "I'm amazing."

"Get over yourself," Ben laughs, giving Joe a playful shove.

"Oh hey, Ben," Gwil smiles on the screen. "How are you?"

"Great. Joe's here too," he informs Gwil, pulling Joe into view of the camera.

"Hey Gwil," Joe waves.

"I should have known," Gwil says with a good-humoured roll of his eyes.

"How are things back home?" Ben asks. He misses the more laid back pace in Britain, but anything he misses about home is inconsequential when he's with Joe. 

"Same as usual. Weather's horrible, sport's watchable."

One thing Ben doesn't miss about England is the rain.

"So listen," Joe says. "We've got something to tell you."

"They green-lit a sequel?"

"No. Better," Joe says, and just for that comment, Ben turns and gives him a kiss.

"Now you've spoiled it," Joe pouts.

"It's not like he didn't see it coming."

"I wanted to see his face."

"Guys, I'm still here," Gwil chimes in.

"Right," Joe says, turning back towards the screen. "So Ben and I kinda made things official."

"I honestly could never tell if you were taking the piss or not. But congrats. I already know you make each other ridiculously happy." 

"Yeah..." Ben agrees, eyes on Joe again.  
"...we do," Joe finishes, and Ben can't help kissing him again. Just because he's there. How did he get so lucky?

"Alright," Gwil says. "Save it for the bedroom."

They share a devilish grin.

"Where do you think we are?" Ben questions, holding his phone back to widen the shot.

"Oh no," Gwil groans. "Please..."

They both laugh at him.

"Now c'mon," Gwil says, obviously trying to distract them. "Tell me all about this film you're working on."

Snuggled together, they do. They tell him all of it, the good and the bad, because they know Gwil gets it. That was thing about filming BoRhap, it was tough. But they had each other, the hardships bound them together, and like Queen, in the face of adversity and with a common goal, they became a family.


End file.
